I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Pass-the-tea
Summary: Dean has never been the commitment type, but once Cas sees an online proposal video, he knows his angel has his heart set on marriage; and Dean Winchester never goes halfway.


**Hey Guys; this story is a short and sweet one, inspired by this amazing video: watch?v=pzvU-yuCilM**

**Enjoy **

"Hey Cas, what are you doin' now?" Dean had woken up just a few minutes ago to see Cas, the early riser of the pair, seated on the floor in the far corner of the bedroom smiling at a computer screen.

He slapped the laptop shut. "Nothing. Just practising what Sam showed me." He quickly deposited the machine on the table and sat down next to Dean, legs touching. "So, where were we then?" Cas leaned towards Dean, his nose caressing Dean's morning stubble before one pair of lips found another.

For once, it was Dean who pulled away. "Shame on you Cas. You quit being an angel for five minutes and you turn into a manipulative hussy. I for one, am offended."

Cas rolled his eyes. "It has been five_ years_, Dean."

"Same deal." Dean stretched and rearranged his wrinkled old t-shirt before sighing and taking up Castiel's old seat on the floor, laptop and all.

Cas had his pouty face on now, clearly embarrassed for what Dean was about to find. Dean could only hope it wasn't to do with the pizza man again. Seriously, enough with the pizza guy; Dean really thought he should branch out.

Much to Cas' dismay, Dean easily brought up the tab Cas had thought he'd escaped, and clicked play. A scene in what looked like an old lumber shop appeared on the screen, and Dean blinked as one man stood on a platform while men and women who were clearly his friends danced in sync to a song from... the eighties? Seventies? The dancing continued as men and women young and old, and even their children danced on screen. Dean thought the actions might have been a bit over the top, and some clearly lacked rhythm, but the whole thing was still really cool. The guy looked pretty happy.

"This is nice Cas." Cas' shoulders relaxed a little at that statement, and soon they were both seated on the floor, watching the video together.

When the music began to come to a close, a man appeared in the middle of the group donning a sleek tux, smiling at the man on the platform. _Oh._ Dean knew what this was about now.

Just as expected, it was a marriage proposal. Both men were full of smiles, hugging and kissing while their crowd of friends and family cheered behind them. At this point Cas' sideways smile had returned, and even Dean had to admit he was smiling a bit; not in a chick-flick way, just a happy way. It was nice to see two people happy. Dean closed the laptop as the credits began to roll, and he turned to Cas.

"So. Any reason why you're watching proposal videos Cas?"

Cas shrugged, looking at his hands. "Sam showed me how to work the you-toob yesterday, and I just started clicking on pictures I liked, and then this movie came on and I liked it."

Cas. Still the same; always the same. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Still excited and fascinated about a life the angel never wanted, human Cas was just as good as ever. Back when the angel was new to this world, he used to look at Dean like he was some sort of quirky professor; intelligent, fascinating, and incredibly special. As a newer human, Cas would look at Dean with big confused eyes, the student looking to the professor when the microwave wouldn't work or when the car wouldn't start. Dean used to go to bed feeling depended upon, needed. He would watch his pupil fall asleep in his arms on Bobby's old couch, exhausted from a day of learning to cook and work on cars. Sometimes he'd stay up at night worried about what would happen when Cas was fully able; when he could start the car himself, when he'd get a job and a life and move on from the empty Winchester lifestyle. Sometimes he'd stare a little too long, trying to sear into his memory the image of Cas smiling at him across the table, or his goofy smile when he learned to do something right.

A lot of time had passed since then. Five years travelling with the Winchesters. Five years being a hunter for Team Free Will. Four years being Dean's reason to smile. If not for a chance of fate with the influence of a pushy, overstepping archangel, none of this would ever have happened.

Somewhere in between there, it happened. Between the late night diners, the laughter in the Impala while Poison played on the radio. Between the smiles and the burgers and Sam's schoolboy teasing, Dean stopped worrying. The weight of worry gradually lifted with every little exchange, leaving a feeling so subdued Dean was able to sleep at night. And when Cas had told him that their frequently changing hotel rooms felt more like home than Heaven ever had, well, that's when Dean truly relaxed for the first time in his life. It felt good.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we will ever...get married?"

Cas was doing his doe eyes, and all Dean could say was, "Yeah. Maybe one day."

And as Cas leaned over to lay a kiss on Dean's cheek before heading to the shower, Dean decided that they would be married; the proposal would be every bit as epic as the one in that video, and Gabriel would definitely be invited.


End file.
